Full Moon Rising
by DarkAngel1227
Summary: After an interesting development, Christa gets kidnapped by vampires. Adam goes to George and Nina for help. Can he get to her before she's thrown into the dog fighting ring and kills an innocent? XOver with Being Human
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Becoming Human - After an interesting development, Christa gets kidnapped by vampires. Adam goes to George and Nina for help. Can he get to her before she's thrown into the dog fighting ring and kills an innocent or gets killed herself? Crossover with Being Human

* * *

**Full Moon Rising**

**Ch 1**

Christa paced around the shed feeling agitated like she always did around this time. She was almost always in a constant stage of aggravation; it made most people stay away from her it even made other animals stay away from her. Once she was just walking through the woods when she came upon a deer. They both just stopped. It didn't move, she didn't move. Then it just bolted like a shot had rung through the forest, but there was nothing there but her, a wolf shaped bullet, the top of the food chain, a killer.

"Can't find the perfect place to sit" Adam said entering the shed. "You know like dogs…when they walk around in circles" he says doing hand motions to show what he meant. "Before they sit down"

"Did your hand reject you too?" Christa asked dryly. "Is that why you're so frustrated all the time? Poor Adam can't get any from himself either."

"Got some from you, didn't I" Adam retorted with a smile.

"No, you forced some from me" Christa said raising her voice. She was angry but there was something else too. Something was different tonight, she felt different.

"You can deny it all you want; it's almost as convincing as your other denials" he told her with a wink. It was so easy to get her riled up and he knew it wasn't entirely her fault it was her time of the month, which was ten times worse than her other time of the month.

"Did anyone ever tell you what an annoying wanker you are?" She wasn't even going to bother replying to him about that again. She kissed back because Mr. Swann was coming and she had no choice. She never even thought about snogging him, well maybe once but then he opened his mouth and the feeling went away.

She didn't even know why she bothered to come here, well she did know they were still trying to figure out what Matt's unfinished business was, since it wasn't finding his killer. So they now they were meeting to figure out what it was, not that Matt was all that keen on leaving anyway. It was sad really, that he'd rather stay here with them than move on or whatever it is ghosts do when they go through their door. She and Adam were not exactly friends someone would want to have.

Adam threw his bag on the floor and watched the dust fly around the shed. She was the frustrating one, it's not like he asked to find werewolf when he came to this school, he came here to fit in, be normal, be human. But there she was on his first day of college and he wished he had met one that wasn't so hot and cold all time. Chew her own face off or rip her spine through her throat and eat it, that one sure had a graphic imagination must be the animal brain that thinks of that. I feel bad for the animals it comes across in the forest.

He watched Christa continue to walk around the room, and then she stopped and sighed. "I had a life…before all this" she said to him.

"Right, choir girl I'm sure it was oh so glamorous" He replied.

"I told you I'm not in…forget it" She replied back. Why did she think she could have a serious conversation with the boy who will never grow up. He was forty six and still acted like a horny teenager. "You think I want to be stuck here with you? I had a life, parents that I talked to every day, friends…a boyfriend" she said looking at him to gauge his reaction. He tried to recover his shock and he thought he succeeded but she saw. "So tell me Adam how many girlfriends have you had in your long life or am I the first girl you snogged?"

"Well with all that experience you weren't that good" he replied.

"Your tongue begs to differ" She told him looking him straight in the eyes.

"What? You think I like you. Ha that's funny." He told her, he was still hurt by her comment in detention but he couldn't let that show. "I can have my pick of any girl in the school"

"Yeah, good luck with that" Christa replied with a laugh. "Maybe we can throw some glitter on you and you can say you're a long lost Cullen, nah I don't think anyone would believe that."

Now he was getting a little angry with her comments. "What happened to your boyfriend, get tired of taking you for walks in the park?"

She glareed at him and turned around to look out the dust covered window. He didn't like hearing she had a boyfriend even though he shouldn't care, whoever he was he was no longer in the picture. He should ask Matt about that, how long they dated, just out of curiosity and nothing more. "Well anyway, where's Bodkin?" Adam asked trying not to picture some other bloke snogging her. Did she shag him too? He shook his head now he'll have to ask Matt who it was, again just out of curiosity.

Christa raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Who?"

He sighed. "Bodkin, from the Ghosts of Motley Hall?" He looked at her shaking her head. "Don't you watch any television?"

"I do…in this decade" She replied staring at him like he was mental then answered his question. "I don't know but he'd better hurry, I don't have much time." Was it hot in here? She was beginning to feel a little warm. Was she getting sick? Now that she thought about it she hasn't felt sick, really sick not vomiting up whatever the wolf ate sick, actual sick since she became what she is now. Did she even get sick anymore?

"Right, you need to go roll around in the rubbish, I heard dogs love that" Adam said to her.

"Oh, don't start on that again" she replied rolling her eyes. Her heart beat sped up all of a sudden and she didn't know why. It wasn't the change it was too early. Her eyes locked on to his as her breathing increased. With the full moon tonight she knew what feelings to expect but something else was going on.

"….we can get you a chew toy, though you'll probably tear it apart…."

"Shut up Adam" She told him even though his voice was becoming muffled and her breathing had increased even more she was almost panting. He kept talking but she wasn't listening anymore, the sudden unexpected aching rush of want and need surprised her and she cut off the rest of his words, with a growl of impatience and crushed her mouth to his all in one swift motion pushing his back against the wall.

He didn't even have time to react as her mouth just swooped down and captured his, licking, tasting, devouring his mouth hungrily. He was shocked and helpless as it felt like she was trying to shove him through the wall. He couldn't speak, he couldn't move as she growled and kissed deeper, hotter, harder.

He didn't know what was going on but he liked it, she opened her mouth and he slipped his tongue in battling hers for dominance. He pushed her backwards until they hit a table. He lifted her up easily and her legs wrapped around his waist. The various items on the table went flying off in different directions. He moaned as he felt her nails dig in his back pushing his body closer to hers.

The sweet warmth kindling in her belly ignited to a burning flame. She didn't think much at all in that moment. No thought, only sensations sent in short bursts to her brain. The heat of his body, the demand of his lips and tongue and teeth matching her own urgency, his breath mingling with hers, the moan that escaped the back of his throat. Her hands moved down and started unbuttoning his trousers as the kiss grew more heated, more demanding.

The last growl that vibrated through her body brought her sense back to her. _What was she doing? _Great that's just what she needed, not only will the wolf eat anything, it will shag anything too even Adam who smelled of adolescent boy and death, not exactly shaggable scents. Christa shoved him backwards and saw the look of confusion on his face. She didn't know what came over her, all she knew is she had to get out of there. "Piss off!" she screamed at him and ran out of the shed.

Adam was trying to control is anger as he watched run out of the door. What the fuck? How was he supposed to react to that? He wasn't exactly thinking with his big head anymore. She jumped him out of nowhere, she kissed him! What the fuck? He didn't have loads of experience but is this how all females are, or just female werewolves?

* * *

Her mind was reeling of what just happened, what could've happened. She shook that thought from her head and listened to her heart pounding in her chest, the drumbeat of her feet connecting with the pavement, her jacket acting like wings carrying her through the town. She inhaled as the delicious rush of wind passed her face. Her muscles stretched as she pushed harder and faster.

She slowed down then stopped, closed her eyes and looked towards the sky. She wasn't even out of breath. She supposed running around as wolf one a month was good endurance exercise.

She was debating going back; trying to explain what happened, how could she explain that? She didn't even know what came over her. Was it mating season for werewolves? Shit! Was she in heat or something? This curse just needed to be worse than it already was. She was about to go back when she smelled them, death. She spun around, she was surrounded.

* * *

"Shit" Adam said and kicked the shed wall. "Ow" he hobbled away on one foot. Then he heard the familiar poof sound of Matt appearing. _Did he see?_ He knew Matt was in love with Christa but he was dead, well so was he but he had a physical body and a working…well you know, Matt didn't, so it would never really work between them. And he did give him the go ahead. Course he didn't what the ahead was. Christa just snogged him and ran away. He didn't know if he wanted to deal with more of that.

"They took 'er!" Matt screamed at him breathing erratically which made no sense because he didn't breathe. He shook that thought from his head; he needed to tell Adam what happened.

"Took who?" Adam asks standing on one leg rubbing his foot.

"Christa!" Matt screamed at him. "They took 'er" he was just walking to the shed which was their new meeting place since Christa and Adam no longer had detention. He saw Christa burst out of the shed and run across the field. He sighed and figured that Adam had said something to her again 'bout being a werewolf. He was going to go yell at Adam but decided to see if she was ok first.

Adam didn't have to admit but he knew he liked her and Adam didn't think Christa liked him back but she did. He could see it. She'd never admit either they were both so stubborn, was that part of being a supernatural, stubbornness? This was more difficult then he thought it would be. He wished he could just go back to thinking about eggs; at least they were simple to understand. All you did was crack them open and eat 'em, there were different ways to eat 'em but still just as simple. But this, this was difficult. He liked both of them, they were his mates, the best ones he's ever had. Maybe his unfinished business was to make sure Christa was happy.

He followed her and she was fast, really fast, he was lucky that he didn't have to worry about trying to keep up with her. Was that a werewolf thing, she must be really good at games now. He didn't want to just appear at her side so he appeared a few feet in front of her. When she stopped she closed her eyes so she didn't see him. Then he saw them, vampires about seven or eight of them. They surrounded her and he hated himself for being helpless to stop them.

"Who took Christa?" Adam says dropping his foot and looking worriedly up at Matt.

"Vampires" Matt tells him.

"What?" Adam says with fear in his voice now. He didn't know why he always badgered her about being a werewolf; he guessed it was part of his nature. The ages old antagonism between vampires and werewolves was just something that was bred into them. But Mitchell ignored it he had George and Nina. So why couldn't he ignore it, by not ignoring it he put Christa in danger. It was his fault he had to find her.

"There were seven or eight of 'em they jumped 'er put a bag o'er 'er head and van drove up and they shoved 'er inside" It was his fault he should've done something, anything would've been better than letting her get taken.

* * *

She felt her body being rocked back and forth but she was having trouble focusing. Her mind was foggy, suddenly there's a jolt sending a throbbing pain through her head. It's enough to bring her mind back into focus. She tries to scream but it comes out muffled, something was in her mouth she moves her tongue around, it was cloth, she opened her eyes saw nothing but darkness there was bag over her head as well. She tried to move her hands but they wouldn't budge, they were tied behind her back. She'd been drugged too. What's happening? Where was she? Had she just been kidnapped?

Her mind suddenly remembered the rest, vampires took her. What did they want? The full moon, it was tonight. What were they going to do with her?

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: After an interesting development, Christa gets kidnapped by vampires. Adam goes to George, Nina and Annie for help. Can he get to her before she's thrown into the dog fighting ring and kills an innocent or gets killed herself? Crossover with Being Human

* * *

**Full Moon Rising**

**Ch 2**

Adam ran to his car, his brain running on pure fear. Fear of what happening to Christa, fear of what was going to happen to her. He had to save her. His kind hated werewolves, he only pretended. He met three werewolves and he liked all three of them and maybe one of the more. Mitchell wouldn't have let this happen, he protected George and Nina. He had to do the same. If any of them touched a fucking hair on her head, he would kill them all! No he was going to kill them all anyway.

"Where are you going?" He heard Matt ask as he appeared besides him in the passenger side of his car. Adam shook his head, his eyes went back to normal, his fangs retreated and he looked at the ghost.

Matt wasn't going to let Adam do this on his own. They were a trio and they would protect their trio. If one of them was taken then they'd find them at all costs. He barely had the courage to talk to Christa when he was alive and now that he's dead he not only got to talk to her, she talked back to him and he got be with her almost every day. He knows she'll never love him, not like that. But just being with her was enough. He couldn't lose her now. They needed to save her.

"I don't know where they took her, I don't know what to do" Adam said looking at Matt his face full of anguish. They can't hurt Christa, he wouldn't let them. Mitchell will know what to do so will George and Nina so that's where he needed to go. "I only know of one place to go" he told Matt.

* * *

Her eyes opened slowly, her mind was groggy, her mouth was dry and her head was pounding. When she could focus she realized she was leaned against a wall. She used the wall to help her stand up; the room was spinning so she had to close her eyes again. She took deep breaths and opened them.

She was in a small dirty room, the walls where barren and cracked and the only exit was a door with iron bars. She looked down at the mat she was standing on; it was a dog bed and in the opposite corner was a dish filled with water. She brought her hand to her neck and felt it, a collar. A collar with a box attached to it. Her hand went around the back to try and take it off all she felt was a slit where a key would go.

"Ah, good to see you up and about" a voice said from the door. Christa looked up and saw a man, not a man, a vampire an ugly one. He had blond hair, sunken waxy cheeks and a hooked nose.

"Sit" he told her.

She ignored him and kept her eyes locked on his. Suddenly an electric shock from the collar sent her toppling forward her arms went out to break her fall.

"Good dog" the vampire said smiling down at her holding a devise in his hand so she could see it.

"Fuck off!" she yelled at him, the shock clearing her mind from the drugs. She didn't know why she was antagonizing the vampire that kidnapped her and would probably do all kinds of horrors to her. She should be afraid but she wasn't it seemed the wolf's rage was overwriting her fear response. All she wanted to was tear him to pieces, rip his throat out and bathe in his blood. What was wrong with her? Most animals have a flight or fight response hers liked to fight. She wished it didn't.

"Bad dog!" He said and she screamed again convulsing as the shocks rolled through her body. "Such language, kids today" He said shaking his head. "No manners" Her head was down; she was trying to catch her breath. "See here I am trying to be nice, gave you a bed and some water to drink and I don't even get a thank you"

"Fuck you!" Christa said defiantly bracing for another shock. When it hit she tried not to scream she wasn't going to give him anymore satisfaction. When she recovered she glared up at him. "Wait an hour then come in here with me, so I can rip your fucking head off!"

The vampire laughed. "I like you and I don't normally like your kind but you, you are different" he told her. "I always wanted a dog, my mum wouldn't let me have one when I was growing up. Would you like that Christa? Would you be a good doggie for me?" He asked with his voice getting higher, mocking her.

"I'd rather rip out your intestines with a fork and eat them"

The vampire just smiled widely and pressed the button in his hand sending her to floor again. He pulled something from his pocket and dropped through the bars. "I'm normally not like this, but like I said I like you, here's something for being such a good dog"

She kept her eyes closed until she heard him leave. She opened them and saw the bone shaped dog biscuit on the floor.

* * *

He pulled in front of Honolulu Heights, ran out of the car and pounded on the door. There was only one other time he felt like he did now and that was the night he was turned. Darkness, dread and hopelessness.

"Adam?" George said when he opened it.

"They took her…they took Christa…vampires" Adam spat out and nearly walked over George to get in the house.

"Hi, I'm Matt" Matt said introducing himself and walked into the house. He didn't know where they were, he assumed they were going to the mates Adam kept talking about.

George flattened himself against the wall as Adam barged in the house, and then gave a confused look the ghost that followed. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Vampires took Christa, your friend?"

"Yes, we need to find her before they…before they…I don't know what will they do with her?" Adam asked as he paced around the room.

"NINA!" George bellowed for his girlfriend. "NINA, I need you to come here!"

"What, I was getting ready…Adam?" Nina asked when she saw the teenage vampire frantically pacing around the living room. She dropped the packs she was carrying.

"Vampires took his friend, his werewolf friend" George filled her in. Nina's face registered shock then worry as she looked George then at Adam.

"We have to save her" Annie said appearing in the room with them. "We can't lose anyone else, I won't let that happen. I don't know...Christa...but she's Adam's friend and Adam's friend is our friend"

"Yeah, what she said, what are we waiting for?" Matt said trying to move out Adam's way so he could continue to pace. Matt shyly waved at her, he hadn't met another ghost before. But now was not the time to think about that. They needed to get Christa first.

"We can all chat about this later when we get Christa!" Adam all but screamed at them. He didn't know what Annie meant by losing anyone else. He didn't know where Mitchell or why Nina looked fatter than normal he didn't have time to think about the moon would be rising soon and whatever the vampires had planned for her, they wanted her to be a werewolf for it. "Do you know where she is?"

"Yes" George said. He closed his eyes, they all knew where the vampires took Adam's friend. They had all been there too many times. They only had an hour until the change started, there wasn't enough time. He looked at Nina.

"We have to go, she's just a child George" Nina told him whilst resting her hand on her swollen belly. They both knew how dangerous this could be for all of them. But she couldn't imagine being a teenager, going through all those changes, the human ones on top of being a werewolf. That girl already lost too much.

"Then lets go!" Adam said. "It'll be the full moon soon and then you won't be able to us" Nina picked up the packs, they all ran into Adam's car.

Adam was worried for the girl he cared about. He knows he says he doesn't but he was just hurt when she said she'd rather chew her own face off rather than kiss him. But he did care about her. With other girls he would see their features, their face, their tits, but then he would hear their blood pumping through their veins and the blood lust would take over, then he'd see a meal. With her it was different; he couldn't hear her blood. He only saw her.

* * *

Christa leaned her head against the wall. She wished she had stayed back with Adam then she wouldn't be here. "Adam" she whispered, she snogged him and yelled at him. Would he even bother to look for her? She probably wouldn't if she were him, who wants to deal with an angry wolf? Her parents didn't they gave up on her, teachers gave up on her. It wasn't like that in the beginning she tried to behave as if nothing happened; it was only once a month she could deal with it. She kept up her grades, got pupil of the month again pretended she was normal. But after the incident, yes that's what she was calling it, that's what she couldn't admit. Because admitting it made it real and she didn't know if she could handle that. That's when everything changed, that's when she changed.

She pushed them all away every last one of them, she was dangerous they needed to stay away from her to be safe. She didn't want to hurt anyone else, she couldn't for her own sanity. Which meant she was alone, but Adam and Matt were different, they understood maybe they would come for her, that is if they even knew where to look.

Tbc..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: After an interesting development, Christa gets kidnapped by vampires. Adam goes to George, Nina and Annie for help. Can he get to her before she's thrown into the dog fighting ring and kills an innocent or gets killed herself? Crossover with Being Human

* * *

**Full Moon Rising**

**Ch 3.**

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have feisty one tonight!" the ringleader announced to the crowd of vampires. He wore a bright red jacket and top hat."Meet Christa" he said and two others brought her out at as she struggled, she managed to smash her head into the nose of one and knee the other in the groin. The crowd erupted into laughter. Before she can make a run for it she's grabbed from behind in a vice grip and lifted into the air, she kicked her legs and got a few more that tried to touch her as she was carried through crowd.

"What'd I tell you, this was one is on fire. Should be a fun night tonight" The ringleader said as she's thrown into a cage.

Christa looked around at the crowd of vampires, there were hundreds. Hundreds of vampires waiting for her to change, she knew that whatever they had planned it wasn't good.

"Now for the contender..or maybe the meal" he said as a gleeful smile spread across his face. He holds his hand out while a vampire looked through a ladies purse for her ID. "Mrs. Carol Hastings" the ringleader announced as he read the ID card.

Two vampires disappear into a room and bring out a middle aged woman with a bag over her head."Please, I have children" Mrs. Hastings cried out as she's dragged down the stairs. The entire room can smell her fear, including Christa.

"It's simple really, all you have to do is kill who's in the cage with you and you can home to your children" The ringleader told her still laughing.

Christa watched in horror as they walked the woman to the cage and ringleader opened the door. "No, no" she said shaking her head. "No!" she cried out.

They take the hood off the woman's head and she looked at Christa who's cowering in the back."She's just a child!" Carol Hastings said. She tried to turn around but she's shoved forward and the cage is locked.

"Not for long" the ringleader smiled, the room fills with laughter again.

Christa smashed herself against the cage. She knows what she is and what she can do. But this, this was far worse than anything she could've imagined since becoming a werewolf. She closed her eyes.

I can't control the wolf; the wolf will tear this woman apart.

This nightmare couldn't be real. She'd just wake up naked in the woods spitting out fur of some poor animal that crossed her path. Then she'd walk home covered in dirt with ripped clothes and a torrent of lame excuses leaving her mouth. Her parents would yell, she'd yell they'd ask if she'd been drinking and she'd tell them how fucking pissed she got last night than she'd lock herself in the bathroom. And her parents would go thinking she was out doing drugs, drinking and shagging random guys or a mixture of all three.

That she could handle, but not this, she couldn't handle this, not again.

"No!" She whispered loudly as the tingling started on the patches of skin on her knees and elbows. "Get her out!" she shouted as the tingling crystallized into a sharp burn that runs a path from her legs to her arms to the back of her neck soon her scalp begins to tingle. "Please!" she begged as flashes of memory filled her mind. Skin, hair, fur, blood, lots of blood. Tears streamed down her face.

The vampires just hold up signs counting down the full moon.

She never thought much about being human, it's a given when your born one. But now she's something more, a monster. She wished she could go time and stop it from happening. Where's a Tardis when you one? If Tony had not been acting like such a wanker she wouldn't have run into the woods that night. But it wasn't his fault, it was hers. She was in the wrong spot at the wrong time.

_8 months ago_

_She woke up on a strange bed. She tried to move and felt only pain. She tried again more slowly and managed to sit up and saw that she was no longer wearing her shirt or bra, not that it mattered since her torso and left arm were heavily bandaged. She tried to remember what happened, her memory was hazy, a flash of brown fur, teeth and claws, pain and waking up in the woods alone and bloody. She was attacked by some kind of animal? This wasn't a hospital, where was she? She looked around the room, wooden planks made up the walls, she was in a cabin of some kind. There was a wooden chair next to bed and table with a glass of water. Luckily it was on her right side; she reached over and gulped the water down. She heard a door open in the next room. A woman with dark hair and olive skin walked in. The woman just looked at her with sadness in her eyes. She said her name was Hannah and she sorry._

"YOU SICK FUCKS!" She shouted as her heart beat so fast she has to gulp air and clench her eyes shut, hoping the sensations will stop but they don't. She can't ignore it, she can't fight it any longer. She imagined it's like going into labor she can't stop it, she can't postpone it. It will happen, it always wins

She wished she had stayed back with Adam in the shed, she might've ended up shagging with the way she practically eating his face off but that would have been preferable over this. She may have told them they weren't friends, but they were, they were the only two people in the world that understood her; they accepted her for what she was is.

Her head shot down to her chest, her wail split the air, leaving her throat raw, and she gasped, chocked and sputtering for air. Adam, Matt where are you? Help me!

"What's happening, are you ok?" The woman asked moving closer to her.

"STAY BACK!" Christa shouted as the rage came like a tight ball in her gut threatening to explode.

The spasms force her to the ground, her head goes down, and she's on all fours, arms, legs and feet flexed. Her back goes up, her shirt splits in half, bones break and she lets out an unearthly howl. The seizures became so powerful it felt like she was being ripped in half. It was like being somewhere between a nightmare and death.

"What did you do her?" The woman asked heading her advice and backed up against the opposite side of the cage. "What's going on?"

"The fun parts beginning" The ringleader tells her as his eyes go black and he shows her is fangs. Carol Hasting's moved away from him right towards Christa.

It was too late; she was going to kill…again.

Tbc…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Becoming Human - After an interesting development, Christa gets kidnapped by vampires. Adam goes to George and Nina for help. Can he get to her before she's thrown into the dog fighting ring and kills an innocent? Crossover with Being Human

* * *

**Full Moon Rising**

**Ch 4**

She hears a commotion from the other side of the room; her human mind losing the battle to the animal. She looked up through the wolf's eyes and saw movement, shadows of black, browns and grays with subtle shadings of blues, greens and reds. She tried to pay attention, something was going on. The laughter had died down replaced by screaming and shouting.

She shook her head as smells attacked her senses, fear, meat, blood.

Christa couldn't hold on any longer as the bones in her body continued to shift and break; reforming bigger, stronger, her hands had become paws, her jaw jutted out with two rows of sharp fangs, her body covered in fur.

When the wolf opened her eyes, it stood tall and its growl vibrated through the room. The wolf saw the prey huddled in the corner, reeking of pure fear. It was no fun if it didn't move. The wolf snorted and tossed its head, locking its eyes on its prey waiting for it to move so she could pounce. Then the wolf lifted its nose and sniffed the air, the wolf smelled death and the wolf hated death. There were more wolves here, there was going to be a fight and the wolf couldn't wait to join.

It turned and saw vampires were running around the room. Panic and fear surrounded her. The wolf's fur bristled with anticipation, it's lowered its head between its shoulder blades, ears lay flat, lips pulled back and snarl trickled through its throat. Suddenly the cage door opened and the wolf flew out of the cage it slashed and ripped into the vampires in its path.

The wolf growled her heart pumping with adrenaline there was enough pray running around to keep it plenty occupied. Another vampire crossed her path and the wolf jumped into the air and caught it in the throat, blood spurts into its mouth, salty and thick. More movement, the wolf jumped its claws tightened and ready as it slashed and tore through more of them, the room smelled of blood and ashes.

"Wow" Annie said as they watched Christa's wolf as it tore through vampire after vampire without pause.

In the safety of the cage Adam looked on in horror and admiration. George and Nina's wolves were also taking care of the vampires but Christa was on a whole other level. She ripped, severed and slashed while the vampires were helpless to stop her attack. Her growls and thier screaming filled the room.

When she said she'd rip his head off, she actually meant it. Is that what she was scared of? She knew what her wolf could do? He'd have to remind himself to stop trying to make her angry. His eyes went black and he felt his fangs descend. He was a terrified, angry and he had to admit a little turned on. It also could've been all the blood flying around the room Christa was making sure every last one of them was dead. Adam wanted to help but if he stepped out of the safety of the cage he'd be ripped to shreds. He was a vampire and Christa the wolf wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

They barely made here, George and Nina started transforming in the car. Him, Annie and Matt had to use the chickens in their packs to draw them outside. Matt opened the door and they threw the chickens into the surprised crowd of vampires. George and Nina finished their transformation and started attacking the vampires. He saw Christa drooling at the human woman in the cage he fought his way over to her, Matt told him to get out the way, he listened and Matt opened the cage. Christa leapt into the air and tore into the vampires that were chasing after him. He ran into the cage and slammed the door shut. Annie joined them and told them she locked the door so the vampires couldn't get out. So now they were here watching hundreds of vampires being slaughtered by three werewolves.

There was one lone vampire left clawing at the door trying to get out. The three wolves stared at him, waiting. He turned around and saw them. He tried to make a run for it and if by ingrained instinct all three of them attacked, Christa leapt in the air and landed in front of him snarling, stopping him while George and Nina went for his legs, he hit the ground hard.

After the dust had settled the wolf smelled meat, it went to investigate. When it found it started ripping into it. Then its head snapped up when two other wolves approached. The wolf bared its fangs and gave a low growl. The two wolfs hung their heads and backed away.

"She's an alpha" Matt said impressed.

"What?" Adam replied making his face go back to normal.

"You know like the leader of the pack, the George and Nina wolf's backed down from 'er"

Adam watched as Christa devoured one of the chickens whole. Then she walked away, jumped up on one of the ledges, laid down with her paws over the edge. George and Nina who had been waiting cautiously approached the second chicken when Christa doesn't do anything. George nudges the chicken so Nina could eat it.

When George and Nina's wolf finally settled down, Adam leaned back against the cage, Annie and Matt joined him. Annie checked on the woman, she had fainted at some point during the battle. They kept checking to make sure she was breathing that was all they could do for her.

"Why does he keep walking around her?" Matt asked Annie.

"He's protecting the mother of his child" Annie replied. "It's sweet"

"Nina's pregnant, that's possible?" Adam asked remembering that Nina was fatter when he saw her earlier.

"I guess so" Annie replied "It happened when they….were wolves"

"What?" Adam asked shocked he didn't know they could have children, which he supposed they could they were still alive.

"Is it going to be a werewolf too?" Matt asked staring at them.

"I don't know" Annie said to them. "We don't even know if this has happened before"

The cage rattled startling all of them. When they were busy staring at Nina and George, Christa had gotten up and was pawing at the poor woman slumped on the ground. Adam and Matt ran to her and dragged her away from the edge of the cage. They didn't want Christa to scratch her; he knew that Christa would never forgive him if he let her turn someone into werewolf.

She growled and slashed at the cage, angry that they were taking away her food. Annie helped Matt drag her into the middle of the cage while Adam stared at her. The wolf snorted, growled and bared its teeth. Its eyes locked on to his, and then it sniffed and looked confused and sniffed again. Adam didn't move. The wolf looked at him again and walked away.

"I think she recognized you mate" Matt said as he joined him.

"That's impossible" Adam replied.

"Look at us, how do we know what's possible?" Matt said to him. "She recognized you she knows you're not the enemy"

Adam still knew that it was impossible, when she became the wolf Christa was gone. But it could've been when she snogged him earlier his scent would've gotten on to her. It would've been familiar, so the wolf was just confused. Right? "I need to sleep" He announced to them and lay down towards the middle of the cage in case Christa decided to sniff around the cage again. She was right he never had a girlfriend before, even if he tried he'd end up trying drink her blood. With her he could get over the whole smelling like a dog thing, he had a dog when he little and he loved that thing until the day it died. He bothered her and made sex jokes but he didn't realize until the thought of losing her how much he needed her in his life, not just to fit in but to feel anything, to feel human.

Tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Becoming Human - After an interesting development, Christa gets kidnapped by vampires. Adam goes to George and Nina for help. Can he get to her before she's thrown into the dog fighting ring and kills an innocent? Crossover with Being Human

* * *

**Full Moon Rising**

**Ch 5**

Christa woke up sneezing and coughing up dust. Her mouth felt dry and tasted like chicken. She glanced to the side and realized a blanket had been draped around her and she saw a woman dressed in grey staring down at her.

"Hi, I'm Annie" the woman said smiling. "We weren't expecting this so all I have is George's shirt for you to wear, at least until we get home" Christa looked at her confused. "I'm a friend of Adam's"

"Adam?" she whispered hoarsely. "The woman!" Christa shouted as her memory was coming back. "There was a woman…did I?"

"No, she's over there. She keeps fainting, so that is still a bit of problem" Adam said as he walked over to her.

Christa lets out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She didn't kill her. "Thank you" Adam didn't know how grateful she was. She didn't know if she'd be able to live with herself if she had.

"Of course" Adam replied. She was like a different person after a transformation, vulnerable, innocent, a glimmer of the girl she was before.

Christa put the shirt over the blanket and stood up. She looked at the damage she caused. There were scratch marks covering almost every inch of the wall and the ground was covered in dust. "What… what happened?" She asked quietly.

"We let you out just in time and you well you killed all the vampires" Matt told her. "It was brilliant" He said grinning at her.

"Oh" She replied pulling the shirt down with her hands, just now realizing that it covered her just not as much as she like. "Did I have chicken?"

"Yes and the string" Adam told her.

Christa looked over to see a man wearing only jeans and a woman. "I'm George and this is Nina" the man said.

"Thanks of the shirt" She said to him and he nodded. Then she looked over at the woman and shock crossed her features. "You're…?"

"Yes" Nina replied. "We didn't think it could happen either"

"Hate to break up the pack, but we still have her over there" Adam said interrupting them. "What are we going to do with her?"

"She has children" Christa told them still so grateful she didn't hurt her. This was the last time she'd go out around a full moon. Running around the woods wasn't safe, running around anywhere wasn't safe. She needed to be in the basement where she couldn't hurt anyone. That night was still burned in her mind and she could barely sleep because of it.

"We should take her home" Matt suggested holding up her purse. "We have her address"

Nina went over to check on the woman. "She's had a massive shock but she should be ok". She stood up and placed her hand on swollen belly, this world wasn't safe for anyone, how could they bring a child into it?

"Do you think she'll tell anyone?" Matt asked.

"I doubt it; people will think she's mental" Adam said as he and George lifted the woman up.

Christa and Adam got in the back and George draped the unconscious woman across their laps. Then he and Nina got in the car, when they pulled up in front of her house it was still early enough that it didn't look like anyone was around. George and Adam carried the woman to her door and laid her next to it.

"Maybe we should have her sit up?" Christa suggested from the car.

Adam looked at her. "Why?"

"So she's not just sprawled across her front stoop like a drunk" Christa said, she knew it wasn't right just leaving her like that, they had no choice talking to her would probably make it worse. She was alive and that's what really mattered. Adam sighed and he and George lifted the woman up so she sat against the side of the door. They looked around to make sure no one saw them and ran back to the car and drove away quickly.

"Do you think you should call your mum?" Nina asked Christa as she looked around at the Hawaiian decor of the house. "I don't want them calling the police or anything"

"They won't" Christa told her. "My parents and me have a complicated relationship because of the..." Nina nodded her head in understanding. "They think I'm a drug dealing whore so I'm not at home that often"

"Where do you go?" Nina couldn't imagine what it would've been like had she been turned at Christa's age, still living at home going to college. She was still a child one that shouldn't have to worry about turning into a monster and getting kidnapped by vampires. Again she thought of the child growing inside her, was this the life they bringing their child into? Even if the child isn't born a werewolf, this was their life. The dangers of what they are, what they are capable of and the enemies they've made will always be there threatening them and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

"The woods, there's a cabin, an empty cabin. I stay there" She told her.

"Here's some clothes, they're Nina's I think they'll fit" Annie said handing them to her. "We have plenty of rooms upstairs for you to change in" Christa nodded her thanks and walked upstairs.

"Is Mitchell around?" Adam asked after she left. He looked between them when they all glanced towards the ground. "What happened?" George and Nina looked at each other. "Tell me!"

Adam needed to see her, needed to talk to her. He lied, he said it could be done, but Mitchell was responsible for the Box Tunnel 20 and George staked him. How was he supposed to pretend to be human if a century old vampire couldn't? He stood outside the door, he cleared his head, he could do it he just needed the right people to be around him, the kind of people that yell at him, stop him and if that didn't work hit him until he listened. And he only knew one person that would. "Are you decent?" He asked as he knocked on the door.

"Yes" she replied. He pushed open the door and saw her sitting on the bed staring out the window.

"Well that was exciting" He started with, she just looked at him and resumed with the staring. She looked so depressed and he didn't know why. She didn't hurt anyone besides the vampires and they were sick bastards that liked kidnapped werewolves and watched them eat up innocent humans. So she had no reason to be upset about them. "We should talk about it, you know" he said. "You tried to shag me"

"I did not" Christa replied whipping her heard around to face him.

"Yes, yes you did. I felt your hands around my trousers. You wanted this bad" He said pointing to his crotch. He smiled as Christa glared at him because he saw the smile beneath the frown. And he loved when her face scrunched up like that. This is what they did, they banter. So they could forget their own problems and focus on each other.

"I don't know what came over me, it wasn't me" She replied standing up with her hand on her waist. "That wasn't me" she repeated for good measure.

"You wanted to shag me and you know there's a bed right there…we can finish what we started, correction what you started" He pointed at her and grinned.

"Sorry, not into necrophilia" she replied biting her lip to stop the laugh in her throat.

"That hurt" Adam replied holding his hand over his heart. Then they both started laughing and it felt good, it felt human.

"You two snogged again? When?" Matt asked appearing in the room startling them both.

"It was just before I got kidnapped" Christa answered. "It just happened"

"Oh" Matt replied. He knew he gave them his blessing but that was when he thought he was going through his door and he'd never see them again. He knows he shouldn't be mad, it not like he'd have a chance with her, if he ever did. He still didn't like seeing them kissing when he still wanted to kiss her. "Brilliant, so you two finally admitted you like each other" he told them because he'd put his feelings aside if Adam is who Christa wanted then he would help her. He wanted Christa to be happy; she deserved to be happy after what happened to her.

"No!" they said in unison. Matt just shook his head.

Adam glanced at Christa and she did the same. They both knew something had changed in their relationship; they just weren't ready to admit to it yet. Could a vampire and a werewolf be together? Has it ever happened before?

Christa went back to looking out the window. "Look at my life the two of you are my only friends and you're both dead and I'm a werewolf how is that normal? How can we ever be normal?" Christa asked them suddenly.

"We can be normal for us" Matt suggests.

"And what is normal for us?" Adam asked. He was happy to hear Christa finally say it out loud; he was beginning to worry when she kept scooting around the subject of what she was. It wasn't healthily to be that much denial.

Matt looked to both of them "Being around you two it feels normal, it feels right. It's better than anything I had before" He smiled to himself because it took him dying to get him to live, to not be afraid to take chances, to talk to Christa. "A vampire, a ghost and a werewolf"

"It sounds like the beginning of a shit joke" Christa replied.

Matt laughed. "I suppose so, but think about, we're all different, alone and supernatural"

"Yes, the supernatural freak squad" Adam piped up.

"We're like superheroes"

"We are not superheroes" Christa told them.

"Why not? We have superpowers" Matt told her. "He can go arrgh" He said using his fingers as fangs again "And lift people twice his size, you can go grrrr" he added claws for effect "And have super senses and I can walk through walls"

Christa turned away from them. "Superheroes don't hurt people"

"But we haven't hurt anyone not really" Matt said. Mr. Roe was still alive they just sent him where the dead belong, but they didn't kill him.

"We can" Christa said. "We're dangerous and shouldn't be helping anyone" she said with anger in her voice. Christa didn't know what to do; she didn't know if she should tell them that's what scared her most, saying it out loud meant it happened, meant it was real. She never told anyone. She bowed her head and closed her eyes.

"Christa?" Adam asked walking closer to her.

"I did" she whispered.

""You didn't kill that woman, Christa. She's safe at home with her husband and kids to live another day and maybe only slightly damaged in head with the whole seeing a girl turn into a wolf thing but otherwise she's in top shape" Adam told her getting slightly worried at Christa's change in mood.

"I'm not talking about her" Christa said and looked at Adam with tear rimmed eyes. "Her name was Hannah…she made…she turned me into a werewolf and I…." She squeezed her eyes shut again, and then opened them. "I killed her"

Tbc…


End file.
